


Fifty Sentences

by whatanauthorsgottado (LvanAm)



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LvanAm/pseuds/whatanauthorsgottado
Summary: A fifty sentence challenge created by dragonshost on tumblr and filled out by me, for clannibal.





	

_Frisky_  

Clarice just couldn’t keep her hands off him, no matter where they are or who was watching. 

 _Eye_  

They were forever looking at each other, always making certain that the other was really, truly there. 

 _Cat_  

She found the thing half-dead in the alley behind one of their houses, and nothing Hannibal said stopped her taking it in. 

 _Rose_  

Every year on her birthday, she found a single red rose on her night table – no matter where they were in the world, or in relation to one another. 

 _Guilt_  

She reeked of it, sometimes – after a hunt, often, but once or twice after a trip to the bathroom – and he had to admit to not being sure why. 

 _Heroes_  

They were neither of them classic heroes, but they did their best to save her lambs anyway – she because it was her nature, he because it was his loving gesture. 

 _Spell_  

He wondered once if she is a witch, as seen in the fairy tales he was told as a child – she certainly had him under her spell. 

 _Flawless_  

He couldn’t give her diamonds, or any other stone – even those with the fewest flaws couldn’t possibly measure up to her. 

 _Badge_  

She tried, at first, to use the tactics she was trained in, but eventually she accepted that she has given up her badge. 

 _Foam_  

Hannibal knew better than to interrupt her in the bath, no matter what manner of beast was knocking at their door, if only because the amount of bubble bath she used was enough to drive him up the wall. 

 _Believer_  

Neither of them believed in a god, but they didn’t need to – they each had the other. 

 _Dancer_  

He took her to a ball – once, and then never again, because poor Clarice had two left feet. 

 _Eastern_  

Both of them hated Japan – he because of unpleasant memories, she because of the abundance of undercooked fish and half-baked plans. 

 _Obsession_  

After every hunt, he mapped her body with his tongue, tasting every scar and reminding himself that she was there, that she was alive. 

 _Gift_  

No matter what he gave her, she was never impressed. 

 _Plaid_  

Clarice discovered in Scotland a love of golf; Hannibal, a hatred of all things plaid. 

 _Weak_  

He can’t breathe. 

 _Judgement_  

They were judge, jury and executioner to those who would harm the lambs that Clarice so cares for. 

 _Fight_  

They spent a year apart because they disagreed about his age and ability to continue hunting. 

 _Monarchy_  

She was the queen of his world; she reigned over his mind palace with a gentle touch, and he looked to her to lead their movements. 

 _Purple_  

His eyes stared into hers, maroon into blue, and she wondered what a mix might look like – the most exquisite purple. 

 _Crawl_  

Clarice dropped to her knees and moved to avoid the sniper above, and she grinned; this was what she lived for. 

 _Hook_  

The coyotes, those fools who prey on Clarice’s lambs, fell for their ploys hook, line, and sinker. 

 _Rebel_  

Clarice had ever been a fighter, and Hannibal had never been one to follow society’s laws. 

 _Feather_  

She touched him lightly, and the feather touch drew him from his reverie; he’d been watching the sunset, but he looked instead to the better sight. 

 _Ocean_  

She loved the beach, and she managed to drag him into splashing into the sea with her. 

 _Cryptic_  

Sometimes his clues to their next destination drove her mad, but she’d always been good at puzzles. 

 _Disorientation_  

Through the dizziness, all he can see is her face. 

 _Aquatic_  

Whether swimming, running or otherwise moving, Clarice in motion was art. 

 _Mysterious_  

Even years after they first met, Clarice didn’t know much about Hannibal’s past. 

 _Scheme_  

They compared plans for a hunt and each was surprised to find that they’d come up with the same one. 

 _Horizon_  

They looked out towards the sunrise from the balcony of their penthouse and smiled at the possibilities the new day brought with it. 

 _Pale_  

He’s lost a lot of blood. 

 _Cheerful_  

No matter what, Clarice always tried her best to keep a smile on her face. 

 _Opposition_  

There were many who hated them – most often police officers, as the vigilantes had a tendency to slip between the grasping fingers of organized law enforcement. 

 _Daydream_  

He lets himself slip away into memory, a picnic in a park in Italy. 

 _Sprites_  

They’d found the children arranged in a circle, their dead eyes watching the fairy ring as though expecting something to come out. 

 _Heartbroken_  

“You can’t leave me alone like this!” 

 _Mother_  

She cried when the doctor told her she’d never bear children. 

 _Birthmark_  

She traced the red mark on his chest lightly with a fingertip. 

 _Amulet_  

He wasn’t foolish enough to believe that it could protect her, but the ring on a chain around her neck was a constant, no matter their identities at the time. 

 _Metallic_  

The copper tang of blood chokes them both. 

 _Imprint_  

Their fingerprints were so widely available that leaving them in the strangest places at the sites of their hunts became a sort of game to them. 

 _Salt_  

All she can taste are the tears running down her face. 

 _Hybrid_  

The car purred underneath his experienced touch, guiding the vehicle out of the city onto the open road. 

 _Ginger_  

Her auburn hair glows red with the light and the blood it is drenched in. 

 _Bittersweet_  

At least he will die in her arms. 

 _Tree_  

Clarice laughed as she dropped and hung upside down from the branch. 

 _Bewitch_  

He’d ensnared her from the very beginning; she couldn’t break his spell, and she didn’t want to. 

 _Genuine_  

“I… love you, Clarice…” 


End file.
